


Calm

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: These are Anakin's favorite moments. Obi-Wan's too.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



> Fill for the drabble challenge prompt, “Anakin/Obi-Wan, Favorite.”

Obi-Wan rolled each shoulder experimentally, watching as Anakin catalogued his own injuries. Anakin pressed against the right side of his ribcage, hissing. “Broken?”

Anakin shook his head. “I’ll be fine until we have some real supplies. What about you?”

“I’ll be sore, but that’s the worst of it.”

Anakin inched closer, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “I love these moments.”

“Being stranded without supplies?”

“We aren’t stranded. Reinforcements are delayed. And you know what I meant.” Anakin took his hand.

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand, pulling him close. “Quiet moments that are just the two of us?”

“Yes. Those.” 


End file.
